1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for controlling a light emission of a headlight of a vehicle, as well as a computer program product having program code for carrying out such a method when the program is executed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Side collision warning (SCW) is a function which is able to detect traffic, approaching from the side, which could possibly result in a side impact, and to warn the driver so that countermeasures may be taken.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2008 008 884 A1 discloses a vehicle lighting system having a detection device for detecting a solid angle in which a motorist is present, having a lighting device for emitting signal light having a spectral distribution as a function of the solid angle and/or an intensity as a function of the solid angle, having a signaling control element, and having a control device which is coupled to the detection device, the lighting device and the signaling control element which are configured in such a way that the intensity as a function of the solid angle and/or the spectral distribution, as a function of the solid angle, of the emitted light is varied as a response to activating the signaling control element and detecting a solid angle in which a motorist is present.